Follow the Gold
by blue artemis
Summary: Lucius hires Hermione to solve the mystery of Narcissa's murder.


"I don't understand what you want from me, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione.

"I was told you were the best at following cold trails, Ms. Granger. The Ministry is not interested in helping me."

"It didn't help me very much, Mr. Malfoy. If I didn't help George Weasley design some of his products behind his mother's back, I'd be destitute."

"I will pay you five hundred Galleons a week, as well as use of a suite of rooms in the Manor, access to the library and my accounting books. I will pay you two hundred Galleons if you accept my offer."

Hermione stared at the sinfully handsome man in front of her. She knew he must be desperate to find the person who ordered the murder of his wife and son, if he could bring himself to ask her to help. She nodded to herself. "I accept."

"I trust you will do your best, Ms. Granger. Here is a portkey to the Manor foyer. It will activate tomorrow at 7PM." Lucius handed her a chain with a small marcasite pendant.

Hermione decided she must have been seeing things when she thought she saw him smile at her when she put the chain over her head. "I will see you tomorrow, then, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded at her regally, then turned and walked gracefully down the Alley.

"Hermione!"

"What do you want, George, and why are you whispering? I don't see your mum around."

"Are you alright? I wanted to check on you. I saw you talking to Malfoy."

"He offered me a job; he said he knew I was the best at tracking down all the details."

"To your own detriment sometimes, love. Please be careful, won't you?"

Hermione smiled at him sadly. Molly never forgave her for revealing that Ron and Arthur were embezzling money from the ex-Deatheaters at the Ministry. The two were forced into house arrest except for being released to work, and seventy-five percent of their wages were garnished to pay people back. Hermione was persona non-grata to most of the Weasleys after that. Harry and Ginny had broken up over the whole thing; he was currently traveling the world, and she had married Blaise Zabini. She shook herself from her reverie. "Yes, of course, George. But I need to eat, you know?"

George nodded at her sadly. He worried about his friend, wishing more than once that she hadn't convinced him to swear not to contact Harry on her behalf. He knew Harry would never allow her to live so hand-to-mouth. Percy had ingratiated himself with his mother by blackballing Hermione. _Ruined __his __fun __by __figuring __it __out __the __first __time __she __was __passed __over __for __promotion__, __and __good __on __her__.__  
_

Hermione returned home and paid the landlord for the three months rent she owed. "I appreciate your support, Mrs. Landgone."

"You shouldn't be punished for doing what you thought was right, girl. I always knew you would pay me back. And I'm going to hold this place for a bit, just in case things don't work out."

Hermione smiled at the kind old woman. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I was young and idealistic once, child. Just be happy."

After settling her bills with the grocers and buying a few new pieces of clothing, Hermione packed her things into her bag and got ready for the portkey. Exactly at seven, she felt the tug of the portkey behind her bellybutton and readied herself for her arrival at Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome to my home, Ms. Granger. Narcissa and I did extensive remodeling before her unfortunate demise. I hope you can be comfortable here."

"Oh, please call me Hermione. I don't think I can handle being Ms. Granger all the time."

"Very well, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Lucius. She hadn't realized just how erotic her name could sound until Lucius Malfoy drawled it at her. She shook her head.

"You do that a bit, don't you?"

"Do what?"

"Shake your head at yourself. You may want to let those of us around you in on the conversation."

Hermione was about to respond angrily, when she saw the crinkle of humor at the edges of his eyes. "Not likely. I doubt most people would understand half of what goes on in my head."

She was delighted when Lucius threw his head back and laughed.

"Well played, Hermione. Well played. Let me show you to your room."

Hermione followed him out of the room, getting the oddest feeling she was being watched.

"Knitting Missy is here. But she is kind and made master laugh," whispered the small elf to her cohort.

"Keep an eye on her, Blinken. Nod and I will take care of your duties for her."

Blinken nodded. She only hoped the odd girl could make her Master happy again.

The next morning, Hermione awoke in the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. The room was beautifully appointed, in muted earthy colors that were soothing to the eye.

She was approached by a small elf. "Hello! What is your name?"

"I is Winken. I is the head elf. If Knitting Missy needs anything, just calls on me."

"Knitting Missy?"

"All elves know about you, Missy. But we loves being here with Master. He and his magics are good for us. So, no knitting, or all you will gets to eats is porridge."

"I promise, Winken. No knitting."

Hermione was delighted. Only the happiest and well-treated elves could threaten a witch or wizard, so she enjoyed being threatened with porridge.

"Missy will please follow Winken to breakfast."

Hermione obediently followed the little creature to breakfast.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"None of that now. If I am using your name, you must use mine."

"Very well, Lucius. I believe you have your books set up somewhere I can look at them?"

"Yes, in a study next to the library. I will show you after we break our fast."

* * *

Hermione could only nod as the food appeared on the table. It looked even better than Hogwarts.

After the pair ate, they went to the study.

Hermione looked at the stacks of accounting books, set up by-family?

* * *

"Are these from different families?"

"Good eye, Hermione. I figure one of these families hold the secret to Narcissa's and Draco's murder."

"Anyone in particular?"

"I would check the Black and Lestrange books first, followed by the Rosier."

"Fine."

Hermione settled down to work. Forensic accounting could be so very boring to anyone except the person who was excited by minutiae.

The first week was passed quietly, with Hermione mostly spending her time in the study or the library, only eating when the elves made her. She was curtly informed by Nod one day that "Missy will be eating dinner with Master three days a week or she will only have water to drink."

Surprisingly, Hermione enjoyed all three dinners she had with Lucius that second week. He was very happy to have the company and was a good conversationalist.

The third week, Hermione realized she was starting to flirt. She was a bit surprised to notice that Lucius was flirting back.

The fourth week, the elves had provided all of Hermione's favorite foods for at least two of the meals and all her meals had her favorite puddings. Lucius had taken to joining her for her lunches in the small study.

Five weeks after Hermione had arrived at the Manor, and exactly two years after the deaths of Narcissa and Draco, Hermione brought Lucius into her study to show him a white board set up with a series of documents and photos.

"What is this, Hermione?"

"A murder board. Police, um, Aurors in the Muggle world use them to put clues together. It is helping me get my thoughts together."

"Have you found anything, my dear?"

Hermione smiled fondly at the man she had been growing closer to. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Yes?"

"I was finally able to follow the gold. Evan Rosier was still angry at the Blacks for turning down his offer of marriage for one of their girls. He was even angrier that you turned down his offer to marry his daughter Pruella to Draco." She drew a deep breath. "It was a well-thought out plan. But he wasn't trying to kill them. He wanted to capture them."

"What happened, then, Hermione. Why did my family have to die?"

"Because Pansy Parkinson was angry that she had lost her chance at both Blaise and Draco and took out her rage on Narcissa. Draco intervened, but neither one could stop the Fiendfyre."

"Wasn't Pansy Parkinson found dead by her own wand a few weeks ago?"

"Yes. Evan Rosier was so angry with her for ruining his plot to take Narcissa to wife by conquest as well as using Draco to produce heirs, that he fed her the Confundus potion. It is amazing where following the trail of gold will get you."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. The witch before him had gone through mountains of accounting books, and followed up with letters and interviews, working tirelessly until she could give him the answer he sought.

"You have my thanks, Hermione."

Lucius walked out of the room. Hermione watched him go, realizing the man had to deal with the senseless deaths of his family, even if she had discovered the reason behind it.

The next day at breakfast, Lucius spoke. "I have asked the goblins to settle the accounts. I have transferred 2500 Galleons to your accounts, and I have asked them to double it as a bonus, since you didn't just find out who, but why."

Hermione smiled ruefully. "I'm always a bit of an over-achiever."

"I admire that, my dear. And now that we are no longer in a business arrangement, I would like to ask if I may court you."

"Why?"

"Because I wish to. You have been good company these five weeks. We have yet to repeat a conversation. You are attractive and young. You don't particularly care about my gold."

Hermione considered her options carefully. She was very attracted to the wizard standing before her, even more so after learning what he was like in private. Did she want to have that forever? She shook her head again, making Lucius chuckle.

"Yes."

"Excellent."


End file.
